


Bad Girl

by Time4Tennant (jaclinhyde)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/Time4Tennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very sexually graphic story so if that kind of stuff bothers you stop now.  It does have a story around it but mostly written for the sex.  Did I mention this has lots of sex in it?  The one anal sex scene strangely enough comes from the much talked about rape/anal sex scene from "The Politicians Husband" between David Tennant and Emily Watson.   Hell, even here in the USA it got noticed!  And even though it has nothing to do with sex it doesn't hurt that the cover of the DVD for "The Escape Artist" has David in handcuffs.  So don't blame me, blame him for putting these kinds of thoughts in my head.</p><p>“You know what happens when you are bad?!” he whispered to her ominously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

They both knew how the game was played. She would mess up a line or two of dialogue and he would look over at her with that smoldering “you just wait till later” look that she loved so much. Sometimes, if the truth be told she would do it on purpose just because she knew what being bad would bring. On this day her mind had been so distracted by Laurences proposal that she literally screwed up quite a few lines without thinking about how sorry he would make her feel later. Or at least how she would pretend to be sorry. “This has got to stop” she thought to herself, “I can’t go on banging my co-star while planning my wedding at the same time.” For his part he knew she had become engaged and it angered him to no end. She was his in every possible way. He possessed her mind, body and soul….he loved her more than life itself and, he thought the feeling was mutual. It was not the games they played, it was about his true feelings for her. So now he stood there seething, mad at her and at the world for being so cruel. So overwhelmed by emotion that when the director said cut and they all went their separate ways he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his trailer. 

“You can’t marry him, I won’t let you!” he barked at her while she sobbed. “But I need to settle down sometime and you never will David, not with me or anyone else.” Her words were like a physical blow to him. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her over to his bed. “You know what happens when you are bad?!” he whispered to her ominously. She just nodded her head, her blonde locks covering her face. She fell back on his bed while he rummaged in his side drawers for the fur covered handcuffs. “When you are bad you have to make it up to me, you have to prove you are sorry.” She began to whimper as if on cue. She loved to act like he owned her but sometimes wondered if the game was really just that, a game. She felt deep down inside of herself his presence like he was in every part of her being and she doubted she could ever escape the feelings she had for him. He roughly put each handcuff on each wrist and then latched them to his bed post. His fingers slid between her breasts into the cleavage there replacing them with his tongue. Pulling up her blouse he unhooked her bra and stared for a moment before licking and sucking on each. Her back arched as much as it could to get him to continue but he had other things in mind. “Now what do bad girls deserve?” he growled at her. “To be punished” she answered and punish her he did. He ever so slowly removed her jeans leaving her naked except for her panties which were soaking wet for him. She knew, or thought she knew what came next. He would lick and suck on her until she came under the onslaught of his mouth, then he would crawl up her body and fuck her until she screamed some more. Tonight though there was a new edge to him, as sharp as a blade and just as dangerous. She could sense it in him, the heat and need were there like always but a new element had been added to the game. He ran his finger against her panties and reveled at how he could get her so wet. He watched her face as he did this, her eyes closed and her lovely lips slightly parted. He had to chuckle to himself when he had the thought that, literally or figuratively she would not get off that easily tonight. 

His fingers traced the beautiful lips of her pussy through the fabric and then pressed the panties into her hole as far as he could go. He could hear her gasp but that was not the sound he wanted to hear. Pulling the fabric aside he repeated the maneuver but this time he pushed four of his fingers into her while his thumb stroked her clit ever so lightly like a feather. She was so very wet, he had never remembered her being this wet before. His tongue reached out to taste her but before he connected skin to skin he told her “You are not allowed to cum, you cannot and will not have an orgasm from this do you understand me?” she looked down at him poised between her legs. “I am only doing this because I love how you taste, I love licking you and sucking on your clit…..” She moaned even louder. “But this is not for you, this is for me.” He smiled up at her, knowing that she knew that he was in control. He licked his lips in anticipation. “If you do cum there will be a price to pay and I am not sure you want to pay that price.” She watched him intently between her legs. He tugged her panties down and threw them in a heap on the floor. She did not know what to do. She desperately wanted to feel him feasting on her but at the same time she did not want to know what he had planned for her if she did not do as she was told. Before she could protest or ask any questions he was parting her lips and running just the tip of his tongue between them from bottom to top, encircling the sensitive bud with his lips and flicking it lightly with his tongue. She moaned deeply and immediately lurched her hips off the bed towards him. He reached out covering her stomach with his hand and pressed her back down. “Now, now….none of that. Remember what I said. Don’t be selfish, I want what I want and this has nothing to do with you.” and then he added “you weren’t thinking about me, about us when you agreed to marry him did you?” Another lick to her pussy lips, another moan escaping from her. "Do you really think he will ever do these things to you? Make you feel the way I do?" Placing the sensitive clit in his mouth he began sucking on it, humming against it, probing at it with his tongue again. He stopped for just a moment to shove his tongue into her hole and flick it upward, touching that one spot he knew drove her crazy then he replaced it with his four fingers again, curling them upwards as they pulled out only to be thrust back in again and the cycle repeated. She was beyond herself with desire. She wanted to grab him by the hair and force him to continue without stopping but the handcuffs stopped her. “Please….unh…...please make me cum…...oh my god please!” The more she begged the more time he took, stopping to watch her, frustration written all over her face. As soon as her moans subsided a bit he would feast on her again and again until she could not take it anymore. With a gutterall scream she came while he held his mouth there, sucking on her clit and watching, knowing what would happen next. She breathed deeply and sighed, smiling down at him. He was not smiling back though. With a look of determination he crawled up her body until he got right in her face and said “what did I tell you would happen if you came?” he hovered over her, she could feel the head of his cock against her hole. Then he was inside of her but unmoving. 

“What did I say not to do?” he filled her completely, stretching the walls of her cunt to the max. She shook beneath him because something had changed in him, something dark, just a little bit dangerous and incredibly erotic. He pulled out of her body and moved up further, placing his dick between her breasts, holding them together so that he could thrust between them. It felt fantastic but this was not the punishment he was going to dish out. Moving even further up his cock was now pressing against her lips so that when she opened her mouth he entered her there, filling her throat with his member. She had sucked on him before but she always set the pace but this time he was in charge and bound the way she was she could do nothing but take it. Her lovely mouth engulfed him, red lipstick marks rimmed the end of it closest to his body and listening to her gag sent strange waves of pleasure like electric jolts right to the core of him. He held himself there, deep in her throat and then when he decided it was enough he backed off for just a second before shoving himself back into that glorious wetness. Over and over he did this, more and more she gagged around him. Suddenly he stopped, pulled himself out of her mouth and released her from her bonds. She looked up at him, her eyes moist but her body still writhing from the pleasure of having him force himself on her. He caught a glimpse of her with her hands between her legs afterwards and he realized that she was as turned on by what he just did as he was. He had one more trick up his sleeve though. Grabbing her by the waist he flipped her over onto her stomach, her gorgeous ass pointed skyward. Taking his cock in his hand he plunged it in her cunt, pulling her back against him with every thrust. She started to beg him then, started to plead with him to not stop. But stop he did because that was not where he intended his cock to go. Spitting onto his hand he mixed his saliva with her juices and, in one vicious thrust impaled himself in her ass to the hilt. Instead of intense pleasure now she felt intense pain. He wanted to keep perfectly still and let her adjust to his size but everything that had gone on before was getting the better of him. He began thrusting into her there, his cock disappearing inside her tightest of holes, listening to her cry out at first and then groan everytime he hammered into her. The fingers of his right hand reached under them and found her wetness, twisting her clit gently while the remaining digits moved into her and fucked her with abandon. Whispering in her ear his voice softened and he told her that he loved her, that he would always love her and that he never wanted her to forget him. She could feel his tears on her back at the moment that he made her cum for the second time that night and also when he shouted to the heavens his moment of release. He throbbed deep inside of her, hot semen spilling down her thighs. Her tears struck the pillow beneath her but not out of physical pain, it was out of a deep and emotional type of distress because she knew he would never settle down with her or with anyone else and if he did he would not stay that way for long because he had a wandering eye. Always looking for the next beautiful woman to hang on his arm like a trophy, all except her. He really and truly loved her. He just couldn’t stay still long enough to understand what that meant. She knew he understood that too, that is what made the whole thing so much more tragic. They both would settle for second best. For the rest of their lives, always second best.

**Author's Note:**

> See, I warned you!


End file.
